villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lucifer (46 Okunen Monogatari)
Lucifer is the main villainess in the PC-98 RPG videogame 46 Okunen Monogatari: THE Shinka Ron. Though she only reveals herself to the Chosen One late in the game, she is responsible for all of the Earth's hardships from the very beginning. She also plays a direct hand in the downfall of several alien civilizations across the solar system before and throughout the game's events. Story Lucifer is a cosmic being, one who has existed since ancient times. Evil and cruel, where Gaia creates life, Lucifer snuffs it out, either directly or by manipulating a planet's civilization and leading its people to ruin. Throughout the course of the game, Earth proves to be a particularly stubborn focus of her wrath, the planet narrowly surviving increasingly cataclysmic events engineered by her. Continual overconfidence in her own abilities, prematurely assuming victory and underestimating the tenacity for survival of Earth's lifeforms (the Chosen One in particular) all contribute to her downfall. Initially, Lucifer appears as a beautiful blonde woman with seven wings wearing a sheer dress, though this is a disguise to hide her true, decayed visage. It was the Lunarian people of the Moon who first drew Lucifer to the Solar System, their use of immensely powerful radioactive weapons in a war some 4 billion years prior to the game's events catching her gaze. With life on the Moon all but exterminated upon her arrival however, she instead focuses her attention upon the now-flourishing planet of Venus, the planet's natural evolution tampered with previously by the Lunarians. Lucifer begins war with and in time decimates the Venusian civilization, eventually annihilating all remaining life as well. Following this, Lucifer ventures to Mars, where she is revered as a god once Martian life achieves civilization. There, she is seen as a savior and teaches them the ways of warfare, turning all of Martian civilization into tyrannical warmongers wishing to establish a system-wide Martian Empire. The Martians begin by invading the Fifth Planet and begin a war with their inhabitants (possibly under Lucifer's direction, wishing to wipe out Venusian survivors who escaped her wrath and joined the people of the Fifth Planet). The war ends in the planet's destruction, becoming the Asteroid Belt between Mars and Jupiter. The Martian Army then proceeds to spread out across the Solar System, invading Venus, Earth, the Moon, Jupiter, and Saturn. The Lunarians of the Moon rebel against their invaders and take back their world, while Martian Anti-Devil factions opposed to Lucifer's ways pull off a series of coup d'états across the other Martian colonies. The Martian Army retreats back to Mars, marking the end of the Martian Empire. Following this defeat, Mars descends into civil war, culminating in the use of nuclear weapons which decimate their world. At this point, Lucifer abandons the Martian people, devouring all remaining life on the planet. Following the destruction of Mars, Lucifer sets her sights on the Lunarians, where she descends from the heavens and imparts to them her wisdom. Under her guidance, the Lunarian society becomes highly technologically advanced. However, rapid industrialization results in dire pollution of the air and seas, eventually leading to the total collapse of the Moon's environment. Their world now rendered uninhabitable, the Lunarians realize they had been deceived by Lucifer all along. The remaining Lunarians flee to space, scattering their kind throughout the cosmos, while Lucifer remains to consume all remaining life on the Moon. Aquatic Paradise Era and Coal Forest Era In the Age of Fish, a brilliant flash of light is witnessed all throughout the the Earth's seas, a strange occurrence which turns the peaceful lifeforms of the oceans savage and bloodthirsty. This is later revealed to be the work of Lucifer, wishing to disrupt the flow of life on the Earth at its earliest stage. Unknown to Lucifer however, Gaia had already given birth to her Chosen One, an ever-evolving life form whom she sets upon a journey to save all life on Earth. During the Age of Amphibians, the Chosen One finds a Martian research facility, established to alter the Earth's environment as ordered by Lucifer. Within the facility is a device which has initiated the desertification of all of Pangaea. While exploring the facility, the Chosen One finds a Martian corpse holding a key and a recording of the Martian's final moments. The Chosen One then deactivates the desertification device, saving life on Pangaea. Death Star Era In the Age of the Reptiles, the Chosen One encounters a Lunarian being attacked by two large reptiles, who flee upon the Chosen One's arrival. Thanking him for his timely appearance, the Lunarian reveals his otherworldly origins and tells the Chosen One that he is on a reconnaissance mission on "Lady Lucifer's" behalf. The Lunarians believe themselves to be of great importance, as both the Venusian and Martian civilizations have perished, leaving only the people of the Moon to protect the Solar System. The Lunarian then tells the Chosen One of a gift from Lady Lucifer herself, located to the east. This is later revealed to be the Fountain of Evolution, which the Chosen One learns more of after eavesdropping on a gang of Scleromos. The Fountain however is tainted, turning all creatures who drink greedily from it into shapeless, gelatinous creatures referred to as "slimes". The Chosen One investigates the Fountain, but upon seeing other creatures turned into slimes he dared not drink from it too much. As he leaves Fountain's grotto, Lucifer communicates with the Chosen One for the first time via telepathy (possibly as a result of drinking from the Fountain), taunting him. Sensing impending danger, Gaia sends the Chosen One to a safe haven where other creatures of the era are gathered. Lucifer had now sent the celestial body of Nemesis to the Earth's vicinity, casting a solar eclipse which plunges the whole planet into darkness. Deprived of light, nearly all life in the northern hemisphere perishes. However, those who survived escape to the south, and evolve into even stronger creatures. Lucifer's plot fails, life on Earth recovers and flourishes once more, and the Age of Dinosaurs begins. Terrible Lizard Era During the Age of Dinosaurs, the Chosen One meets with an elder pteranodon who tells of an old prophecy which foresees the end of the world. Seeking to prevent this from being realized, the Chosen One sets out for the southern continent. Within a cavern along the way he encounters Lucifer-Tyranno. Owing to his name, Lucifer-Tyranno is a Tyrannosaurus who had been swayed by Lucifer and given a fearsome, dragon-like form. Friendless because of his intimidating appearance, he regrets his decision to trust in Lucifer and befriends the Chosen One, the only creature who does not fear him. Upon the Chosen One's request, Lucifer-Tyranno helps him cross to the northwestern (relative to the Chosen One's current position) continent, confronting the gigantic Lucifersaurus (resembling a massive Brachiosaurus) who blocks the way. Lucifer-Tyranno tries to convince Lucifersaurus to let them pass and engages the giant when words do not sway him. The two monsters proceed fight to the death, clearing the way for the Chosen One. Suddenly, Lucifer herself appears, physically manifesting for the first time before the Chosen One. As she has with countless beings before him, Lucifer attempts to deceive the Chosen One, insisting herself to be the creator of the Earth and the universe itself. Claiming to have watched over him and chosen him in particular, Lucifer offers for the Chosen One to finally join her. Upon being rejected, she drops the facade and promises to wipe out the Chosen One and the entire Earth when next they meet. Sensing another impending disaster, Gaia once more creates a protective shrine for the creatures of the world and pleads to the Chosen One to warn as many creatures of the coming cataclysm as he can. With the help of a pteranodon named Pteran who helps the Chosen One to cross the mountains and offers to spread word of the shrine, as well as a village of triceratops who distract a fierce tribe of Allosaurs, the Chosen One finally reaches the western shrine. At that moment, Lucifer summons the Great King of Terror, a massive meteor shower which impacts the planet. The resulting devastation ravages the world, clouds the skies and leads into a great ice age. Lucifer triumphs, believing her plan to wipe out all life on Earth to succeed at last. Confident in her victory, she once again leaves the Earth, which despite all odds manages to survive Lucifer's devastation once more. Lost Continent Era Believing the Earth to dying, Lucifer returns to the cosmos and eventually encounters Lunarians who had fled to space and survived the Moon's environmental collapse, choosing to appear before them as the benevolent god "Lucifel". It so happened that these Lunarians were currently traveling to Earth in response to a signal sent out from a Lunarian outpost on the surface (the same one that the Chosen One explored in the Age of Dinosaurs). It is not clear whether Lucifer was aware of the Lunarians' destination, or if in an act of cruelty, decided not to inform them of her conclusion that the Earth was already dead. Regardless, her teachings had created a fissure within the Lunarian survivors, with some choosing to follow her ways while others did not. Now split into two factions, the Chosen One witnesses countless Lunarian vessels break away into two formations and go their separate ways upon reaching Earth, where they establish individual civilizations. Those who chose to follow "Lucifel" became Atlantians, while those who rejected her teachings became the Mu. After navigating the labyrinth-like cave of Shambhala, the Chosen One reaches Atlantis. There, he learns of the warmongering Atlanteans' disdain for their peaceful Muan brothers. Believing the world is only big enough for one Lunarian civilization, Atlantis plans to obliterate the Mu with their devastating Orchicalcum long-range cannons. Next traveling to Mu itself, the Chosen One arrives just as the Atlantean assault is about to begin. While war approaches, the king convenes with his chancellors in the Hall of Assembly and concludes that the Earth should belong only to its native creatures. The King decides that all Mu are to leave Earth and once again flee into the reaches of space. To make certain that all Lunarian influence in the world is wiped away, he also orders the use of the Mu's Final Weapon, the Crust Breaker, which will cause all of Atlantis to sink into the ocean. As the first Orchicalcum rounds are fired, the Mu initiate the evacuation of the city and the activation of the Crust Breaker. The King solemnly chooses to remain behind while his subjects escape, falling with Mu itself. At this moment, the Crust Breaker is fired and ravages the civilization of Atlantis. Cursing the Mu, the Atlanteans cry out for "Lucifel" in their final moment. Responding to the call of her followers, Lucifer soon returns to Earth, shocked to see that the planet has fully recovered. Disappointed in herself for not having realized the Chosen One's knack for thwarting her plans sooner, she challenges him to a direct confrontation with her at the southern tip of Africa, confident that killing a single creature will pose no challenge. Despite Gaia's pleas, the Chosen One goes after Lucifer. Upon reaching her lair, a minion informs the Chosen One that Lucifer awaits him at the Stonehenge formation at the end of her lair's maze. Within the labyrinth, the Chosen One finds a sacred tablet left by the Creator which grants him the power of the elements, required to finally face off with Lucifer herself. Seeing that the Creator has decided to intervene, Lucifer decides to unleash her full power, finally revealing her true, hideous appearance. The flesh upon her once-beautiful body melts away, revealing a revolting, decayed form. With the power of the Creator's Tablet, the Chosen One is victorious. Defeated but not destroyed, Lucifer vows to evolve into an even more powerful being, upon which time she will return to exact revenge. With a roar, she shatters into pieces and vanishes. The Final Confrontation Upon Lucifer's defeat, Gaia congratulates the Chosen One. Upon noticing that he possesses the Creator's Tablet, she urges the Chosen One to travel to Eden. There, the Chosen One meets a homo sapiens woman, who was also chosen by the Creator and possesses an identical tablet. With the two tablets joined, the Chosen One evolves into the ultimate creature of the planet: a Human. He then decides that the newly-born human race should follow a path of wisdom, leading the Earth into a utopian age. 60000 years pass, civilization achieves perfection, and all nations have united and govern the planet together in harmony at the World Parliament at the south pole. The Chosen One has become a Sage and spiritual guide to the inhabitants of Earth, leading them into a bright future. However, the Space Research Force reports a gigantic creature approaching Earth. The Chosen One senses that the creature is Lucifer and takes action immediately, contacting all of the world's sages and asking them for help. The Chosen One prepares to confront Lucifer once again, her approach disrupting the planet's natural balance. The Chosen One's plan is laid out: the sages of the various continents will focus their psychic power into the Chosen One himself, granting him the strength needed to face off against Lucifer. Upon reaching Earth, a planet-sized Lucifer appears, her face filling up the Chosen One's sky. Lucifer strikes first, throwing the entire planet into disarray and leaving the world's sages unable to transfer their power to the Chosen One. The Chosen One challenges Lucifer regardless, but is powerless before her might. The Chosen One is quickly defeated and killed. As all fades to black, Gaia appears before before the Chosen One, revealing that though his body has perished, the spirit of the Chosen One endures and that he can still fight. Lucifer interjects, declaring that she will show her full might to answer this challenge. It is then that the Moon explodes from within, its surface cracking like a bird hatching from an egg. From within, Lucifer emerges in her ultimate form, a terrible monster with seven wings and seven appendages. Gaia now reveals everything to the Chosen One: How she was kept hidden by order of the Creator until life on Earth had fully developed. This done, Gaia now imbues the spirit of the Chosen One with the power of every creature who had ever lived and died on the Earth. The Chosen One transforms into a gigantic being of light and confronts Lucifer for the last time. With the power of 4.6 billion years, the Chosen One fights, defeats, and finally vanquishes Lucifer for good. With an eerie death rattle, Lucifer succumbs and explodes into atoms, vanishing from the Solar System forever. Unable to return his body, the Chosen One's consciousness merges with Gaia's. Truly united after 4.6 billion years, the pair rejoice in their togetherness and calm the people of the Earth, assuring them that they have finally won. This final trial complete, Gaia and the Chosen One together combine the hearts and minds of all the Earth's creatures together, evolving the entire planet of Earth itself. As one spiritual being, Earth ascends to a higher plane of existence and vanishes, leaving the rest of the Solar System behind. And so, a new tale of 4.6 billion years begins. Gallery Lucifer46Okunen3.png|Lucifer's first manifestation in the Age of Dinosaurs Lucifer46Okunen5.png|Lucifer appears at Stonehenge to fight the Chosen One Lucifer46Okunen6.png|Lucifer's true form revealed Lucifer46Okunen7.png|Evolved Lucifer appears in the sky Lucifer46Okunen8.png|Evolved Lucifer's ultimate form emerges from the Moon Lucifer46Okunen9.png|Evolved Lucifer's ultimate form Category:Female Category:Satan Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil from the Past Category:Cataclysm Category:Sadists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Pure Evil Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Cheater Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Perverts Category:Demon